Jesse Bane
by Jesse Randown-Bane-Fairchild
Summary: The gang are introduced to Magnus's long-lost sister, what could go wrong? (A/N I do not own Shadowhunters or the book series related to the show, unfortunately but I do own Jesse Bane)
1. Stranger

Jace, Clary, Alec, Simon and Isabelle had seen many strange things, being both shadow hunters and a vampire things didn't get much stranger. But now as they stood behind the gates of the New York institute they couldn't believe the sight of the young girl stood in-front of them. One would guess her age to be around sixteen years of age, she had short brown hair that just reached the backs of her ears and ticked the top of the back of her neck, the fringe was swept to the right and sometimes dropped in-front of her eye. The girl was taller then the average woman but shorter then both Alec and Jace's six foot. She was thin but with obvious lyth muscles under her clothing, clothing that consisted of a black baseball cap on top of her head, a black leather trench coat encasing her arms but was open at the front, the bottom not quite reaching the floor. The black pants on her legs were baggy and seemed to be jeans but were a thicker and tougher material. Encasing her tapping feet were black leather biker boots which her pants were tucked into. But the most striking thing about her appearance was her eyes, her eyes, squinted in a glare as they were, glowed a golden-green colour and her black pupils were slitted, much like one would find on a cat and eyes that Alec had seen many times on his boyfriend Magnus Bane. "I will not ask again little Nephilim, where is Magnus Bane?!" the girls voice sounded young and old at the same time but it also hissed like a feline would when annoyed.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Jace asked in his usual sarcastic tone of voice. The girls eyes swivelled over to Jace and she smiled showing off a row of sharp teeth, a lesser Shadow Hunter would have shuddered at the sight but Jace did not.

"Jace Herondale. I have been acquainted to your family for years. The first of course being your great-great-great grandfather William Herondale. In-fact you remind me much of him. I grew up with his son James and daughter Lucie. James was my best friend for a time, I do so miss them,' the girl said, her face shifting to one of mourning before returning to it's glare once more. "Do not try and distract me. I must know the location of Magnus Bane, it is imperative you tell me." No one seemed to wish to answer as Jace stood frozen to the spot and unsure as to what to do. Alec sighed and stepped up next his black hair being tugged slightly by the wind.

"What makes you believe we know the location of the Warlock Magnus Bane?' Alec asked, even though it pained his heart to say it.

"Do not try and outsmart me Alexander Lightwood, your ancestors tried and failed. Although your family line was redeemed by Gideon Lightwood's children and even Gabriel Lightwood's children, much to everyone's surprise. The boy did after all bow to everything his bastered of a father said." With that Alec and Isabelle also froze and Simon sighed before stepping up, after all if this person knew everything about the three teens that had been shadow hunters the longest there was no telling what she would know about Clary.

"Who are you? We know Magnus has many enemies and we would not want to send one straight to his door,' Simon replied.

"I see your point vampire, but I am no enemy of Magnus Bane. In-fact he believes me dead, this is why I must see him," the girl replied gripping something in her hand which she held to her heart. "Please, you are my last hope of finding him." Simon knew she was playing them, but he couldn't help but open the gate to allow this girl entrance.

"Simon no!" Jace shouted, but it was to late the girl had slipped through the gate and was now standing in-front of them.

"I am no threat to you. Nor to Magnus. Now please where is he?" the girl begged.

"Alexander what's going on?" a voice asked that had everyone almost groaning but the girl's head whipped around so fast towards the noise that everyone couldn't help but wince at the cracking sound it made.

"Magnus!" the girl breathed and Magnus froze staring at the girl.

"No. This is some trick! Who put you up to this? Camille? It is something she would do after all," Magnus said before laughing without any humour.

"No no no Magnus. I am real! I swear it! I didn't die in the attack! Mother hid me with the other children. I got out yes and I ran, but I was knocked out. When I woke up it was to find you missing, mother dead and everyone believing I had also been killed or taken. I tried to find you, for months I searched but I was becoming ill and was found by another Warlock by the name of Malcolm Fade. By this time I had been knocked out for stealing bread to eat. When I awoke I didn't remember who I was or where I came from. I couldn't even remember my name so he started spouting off random names until he said Jessalin and I latched onto that name, I didn't know why I just did. I know why now of course, I was named Jessalin by my mother after Jessamine Lovelace. But anyway I am vearing off track. Malcolm raised me and slowly my memories started to return, but by this time everyone I knew and loved was dead. Then someone mentioned you and that was it memories started flooding back at such a rate it placed me into a magical coma, I was in that coma for a year before I woke again and Malcolm told me that he was searching for you and that he had found you, but he was very ill himself. He had been poisoned by a demon but was struggling to heal himself and the poison was killing him. He died in my arms only three weeks later and then I knew I had to come looking for you, I had to find you again," the girl said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Magnus? Who is this?" Alec asked quietly.

"She's my sister," Magnus replied.


	2. Sister?

Everyone stood frozen to the spot. "Sister?" Jace finally asked as he composed himself.

"Yes. Well half sister, through my father," Magnus replied. "A sister I believed was dead," he added before taking the girl into his arms and trying to stop the tears falling down his face.

"I missed you Mags," Jesse whispered.

"I missed you to Jesse," Magnus replied. As the two siblings hugged Clary noticed a weapons belt used by Shadow Hunters and not usually by Downworlders, and of course once Clary noticed then so did the rest of them.

"Where did you get that?" Jace asked in a demanding tone of voice braking up the siblings hug.

"What? Oh my weapons belt? It was given to me when I went back to the London institute to find the son of one of my old friends there, he was very ill himself and close to death, he gave it to me. He told me it had been my mothers. My mother was a Shadow Hunter. She was married and after the honeymoon she discovered that her husband was murdered after the wedding and she had lain with a demon, but she was already with child at this point and she refused to get rid of it. I was born and the London Institute gave my mother and myself protection. So I am also a Shadow Hunter, not just a warlock. Well I don't even know if I can be classed as a warlock or not," Jesse replied looking down at her belt with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well you have the warlocks mark," Clary pointed out meaning Jesse's eyes and teeth and Jesse nodded in reply.

"Yes that is true, however Tessa Gray is a warlock but she has no warlock sign herself," Jesse added. "So I suppose both myself and Tessa are unique in our own ways."

"That you are," Magnus smiled down at his sister.

"So what's the age difference between you to?' Jace asked, after all he had never been once to mince words and he only winced slightly at the elbow that landed in his side courtesy of Clary.

"It's fine Miss Fray, there are exactly 286 years between myself and Magnus. I was born in 1886, July it was," Jesse said thoughtfully and everyone's gaze snapped to Magnus.

"That would mean that you were born in 1600," Alec breathed, he didn't realize that their age difference was so great, he knew that Magnus was a lot older then him of course but not how old. That would make Magnus 407 years old, although at their first meeting he claimed to be younger then 300.

"Does that really matter?" Magnus asked uncomfortably before turning his attention back to his sister. "Come I will take you back to my place and we can catch up." Before anyone could answer Magnus conjured a portal and pushed his sister through before following behind and closing the portal on the face of his shocked boyfriend. Although Magnus wasn't sure how much longer they were going to be as they had been arguing a lot more as of late.

* * *

Jesse and Magnus spent the night catching up and Jesse confided in him what had really happened in the care of Malcolm and what she did. "He knew how to return my memories but decided not to. He hated the clave and believed that they would soon come after Warlocks as they had De Quincy years before. He believed he finally had a bargaining chip in me, but then he realised I was regaining my memories so he panicked. He agreed to take me to the institute. I was fifty-five at the time, he was going to threaten them once we arrived, but as soon as James, who himself was quite old by this time, mentioned your name I collapsed. Malcolm knew that he was losing his bargaining chip so whisked me off to our apartment and tried to block my memories once more, but my warlock sighed fought against it so he tried to summon a demon to do it for him. That was how he was poisoned. When I woke and discovered this I cared for him, but I when I discovered I could heal him I chose not to. I watched him dying in-front of me and took him to the London Institute to die among those he hated. I watched the light leave his eyes and all I felt was relief, relief that I was not free and no longer under his influence. My magic lashed out at this, I realised that he had bound my magic and upon his death it was realised. I couldn't control it and so another warlock was summoned and she trained me to control my magic, and on top of that Owen Herondale, James's son, began to train me alongside his own son, Marcus, on how to become a Shadow Hunter. Soon I was a capable warlock and a capable Shadow Hunter, I knew I could begin my journey to look for you, to settle the demons of my past. James knew it to and called me to his room and gave me the weapons belt, he said that my mother never believed I was dead. She believed that I would one day return to them. It was unfortunate that it was to late for my mother, who died aged thirty-five in a demon battle. But she left her weapons and her weapons belt in hopes I would one day carry them for myself." Jesse took a deep breath wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks at the thought of her mother, the mother she was torn from far to early, she had only been ten years old when she had been split from her mother and for warlocks that is still only an infant, although until eighteen warlocks aged naturally.

Finally Jesse seemed ready to continue. "I went to Scott's wolf pack first, only to find that he was no longer the leader of the pack and no one knew anything about you but suggested I try the vampires. So I did and I stumbled upon Camille," at the sound of Magnus's ex the warlock froze up, he knew how Camille could be and he swore if she had touched his sister or harmed her in anyway there would be hell to pay! "I was seventy six at this time. Anyway, she laughed at me at first and I could feel hatred boiling in my veins. She said that you had forgotten me, as you had so many of your other siblings. I did not believe this of course so she took me to you. I watched you and I watched her go over to you and mention my name, I saw the look of disinterest on your face, the look of confusion in your eyes as if you did not recognise the name at all," here Jesse paused again to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I remember that encounter. But she did not speak of you, she spoke of Jessamine, the woman whom you were named after. I was disinterested because it had been years since her betrayal and sacrifice so I did not understand why Camille was bringing her up at all. Everyone called her Jessie as well," Magnus added. "What happened next?" Magnus asked.

"I am ashamed to admit I went on a bit of a breakdown, I started drinking. Anything I could get my hands on beer, vodka even farie drinks. I was a disgrace. This went on for ten years before I got myself together. Then I started hunting demons and invading demon realm's in hopes of finding our father, but I never did. On my 100th birthday I was tracking a demon who was said to work for our father when I was tackled from behind by another warlock. I tried to get away using both warlock magic and my training of the Shadow Hunters. But soon she had a drop on me and demanded to know who I was and why I was doing what I was doing. I refused to tell her anything at the start and I was imprisoned by her for a year and a half before I heard her mention your name and how you were still honouring the death of your sister every year and how he had thrown a party in her honer on her birthday. The birthday that she should have been celebrating with him. I knew then that I could tell her my story, so I did, but by this stage my demon hunting and invasion's had caught up on me and I was extrimally ill. I knew the only cure for my illness was to find my father, so I did with this warlocks help, I knew a name. I found him and bargained my life with that of another warlock, this warlock was against the clave and liked to kill mundane's. Father agreed but I made him believe that I had died when I returned to our world. I was in the demon relm searching for our father for two and a half years and then when I returned I resumed my search for you and here I am," Jesse finished staring down at her hands in-front of her, they were shaking slightly and magic was sparking from her finger tips at her distress. Magnus closed his hands around her's, his many rings glittering in the light of the candles.

"I wish I could take it all away from you. I wish I had tried harder to find you, but I couldn't feel your magic any more, it was as if you had disappeared. I tried everything but in the end I stopped looking because I couldn't feel your magic any more and even though I didn't want to believe it, I knew what that meant," Magnus said. "I moved back to America shortly after that, I couldn't face being in England any more, it reminded me to much of you. I was a mess when I arrived and Catarina and Ragnor tried their best to help me but I was loosing myself, I couldn't even remember who I was any more, what I was fighting for any more. Then I was voted High Warlock of Brooklyn and I had a purpose again, a purpose to protect the warlocks of America and I refused to fail this time like I did before."

"You didn't fail me Magnus, the world failed me. My birth mother failed me, my own mind and magic failed me. Then Malcolm failed me, you looked for me that's more then I could have asked for," Jesse said placing her hand on the side of her brother's face.

"I wasn't the only one looking for you. Will, Jem and Tessa looked for you when they could and even managed to persuade Gideon to as well along with Sophie. But they couldn't find you either and they had families at the time and then Jem became a Silent Brother," Magnus said as he looked at Jesse.

"I know. When I returned to the Institute I was questioned by the mortal sword to prove who I was. There was a boy there called Marcus and he just reminded me of James when he was his age and the boys father Owen was the spitting image of Will if I had ever saw one. They told me everything how everyone I knew and loved were dead and that they no longer knew where you were and hadn't for the last two generations," Jesse replied. "But it doesn't matter to me any more, I have found the most important person in my life and I am never letting him go again."


	3. The Truth

The knocking on the door came faster then they thought it would and Magnus didn't even bother to get up to answer the door and move from the sibling cuddle cocoon so just waved his hand at the door to open it. Jesse had finally fallen asleep with her head on his chest and he was damned if he was going to disturb her now.

Jace, Alec, Izzy, Simon and Clary walked into the room and faltered when they spotted the cuddle on the couch. "Can I help you with something?" Magnus asked in a whisper with a raised eyebrow.

"Magnus, how can you be sure this is your sister? How can you be sure this isn't Sebastian's doing?" Jace asked, ever straight forward. Magnus tensed slightly but swiftly relaxed when Jesse grumbled in her sleep and he looked down at her with a face of such adoration that the group almost believed it.

"Nobody knew about Jesse and those who did are either dead or is a fellow warlock who would never give away secrets under torture, I trust her with my life," Magnus replied.

"But there can be ways to find these out, you've lived for centuries Magnus there has to be some mention of her!" Jace replied.

"Jesse never left the Institute until the day she went missing at ten years old," Magnus replied. "I know she's my sister because I can sense the magic within her it has the same signature that that tiny baby had when I first met her, only so much stronger now," he added and he knew his voice was rising slightly and felt guilty when Jesse sat up having been disturbed by the noise and restlessness of Magnus.

"But how can you be sure! it's been years since you felt it!' Jace continued. Then everyone started talking over each other and shouting, Jesse sighed and stood up before making her way over to the bar and mixing drinks, she could sense a pair of eyes on her but ignored them.

"Your story doesn't make any sense. Alex told me that when you miz demon blod and angle blood you get a Seelie not a warlock," Clary said and Jesse stopped mixing drinks, closed her eyes and sighed. "Who are you?" Clary asked. By now everyone had stopped arguing and were looking at them and listening to them, including Jesse's brother.

"Your right. I lied to you. My mother was a shadow hunter that part was true, but she was my adopted mother. I was born a warlock before being assended," Jesse replied.

"I thought you couldn't assend Downworlders." Clary said confused.

"You can't. It will kill them and it has killed more Downworlder's then the Clave would admit. When I was born my mother screamed at the sight of my cat etes and even one so young knew what the reason was. Because of this my magic reacted and glamoured my eyes before hiding itself. But the damage was done, two days later my mother abandoned me at what she thought was an abandoned church. But it wasn't, it was the grounds of the London Institute. A young Shadowhunter by the name of Lisa Randown found me outside after my mother had set the wards off. Lisa found me laying by the gates completely bear except for a scratchy blanket which was full of holes. With my magic hidden Lisa assumed I was an abandoned Mundane child so she took me inside. Everyone was shocked when I didn't cry at the changes or being in a building that was falling down or people appearing out of nowhere so they assumed I had the sight. Because of this the people at the Institute refused to put me in the work house. Lisa adopted me and with permission from the Clave they asseneded me. I was five days old," Jesse was cut off from being able to say anything else by Alec.

"But it's illegal to assened an infant!" he burst out.

"It wasn't back then, in-fact it happened more then you think. But my assending was what made it illegal to assend infants. I almost died, my demon blood and my new angel blood began to fight one another, and at that stage my magic was weakening due to not being used and being hidden and fighting hard to keep me alive and my glamours in place. But I was dying. The warlock that was living in the Insititue at the time tried everything she could, but she had not been properly training so they called another warlock," Jesse took a swig of some water she had conjured with a wave of her hand.

"Magnus," Jace guessed and Jesse nodded.

"She was eight days old at the time and close to death. I took her into my arms and I felt her magic reach out to mine. I was shocked of course and my magic reacted without me telling it to and reached out towards her. I recognised the signature in the magic to belong to Asmodeus, as I had trace's of it myself. Our magic joined together and suddenly the fever racking the babies body was gone as if it was never there and a pair of bright cat eyes were staring back at mine. I knew then what she was and that she was my sister," Magnus said continuing the story before nodding at Jesse to continue where he had left off.

"I never glamoured myself when Magnus was around after that. I grew up in the Institute with my mother and Magnus visited me once a week to train me in magic and other warlock arts. My mother trained me to be a Shadowhunter along with her friends Cicely Herondale and William Herondale, along with Will's children Lucie and James. James was the same age as me and Lucie was a few years younger. But we also trained alongside the Lightwood children; Barbara, Eugenia and Thomas and their cousin's Anna, Alexander and Christopher. We also trained with Charlus Fairchild, even though he was about three years older then us but his younger brother Matthew was the same age as myself, James, Barbara and Alexander. Everything after that was the truth," Jesse finished in a whisper.

"But why lie in the first place?" Jace asked.

"I have never told anyone the truth about who I am. Mainly because for most of my life even I didn't know who I really was. I lived the life of a lie and abuse at Malcolm's hand. I learned to trust no one during my childhood and that doesn't just go away when you regain the memories you have lost. I loved Magnus with all of my heart and then when Camille took me to him and he seemed so indifferent and uncaring it caused me to close my heart of to everyone. I didn't even completely trust Catarina even though she was nice to me and trained me. She showed me the truth. But I still find it hard to trust and I apologise for that," Jesse replied tears once more falling down her face and she was looking down at the floor as if ashamed of what she had admitted and she was. Jesse hated showing emotion and weakness to anyone unless she could pretend she was someone else, like with her music and dancing. Finally she felt arms around her once more and she knew it was Magnus, her brother.

"We're sorry," Alec whispered and she knew he was trying not to pity her.

"It's fine. Why would you trust me? Magnus having never mentioned me and then your in the middle of another war and I just happen to turn up after everything," Jesse said with a sad smile.


	4. Music

_**A/N this is more of a filler chapter, going into Jesse's use of music to escape her feelings and such.**_

* * *

Jesse was bored, her brother wasn't in the loft, he was at the institute and she had been banned from going, she understood why but she was still bored. Jesse sighed again before grinning and red magic sparked at her finger tips and a microphone appeared in-front of her. She stood up and ran her hand over the pole holding the microphone and she thought about what she was going to sing before grinning and snapping her finger's at the stereo to start playing the music she wanted.

" _Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion!"_

As she sung sparks flew from her fingers making the fireplace burst to life as she said the word 'explosion'.

" _And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?"_

Jesse grinned as she felt the rhythm of the music and because she knew the chorus was coming and she loved it, to her it was what made the song powerful.

" _This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright song! My power's turned on! Starting right now I'll be strong! I'll play my fight song! And I don't really care if nobody else believes! 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!"_

Her feet stamped along to the beat of the music and her eyes slipped shut as she sung remembering back to her time as a child where she would wait for Magnus to arrive and the two of them would train with Tessa and their magic would whip around them.

" _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep, everybody's worried about me. In too deep! Say I'm in too deep (in too deep). And it's been two years I miss my home! But there's a fire burning in my bones! Still believe! Yeah, I still believe!"_

Jesse felt tears slip down her face at this verse as it made her remember all of the friends she had lost, all those she could no longer see and the home she had lost.

" _And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain. I will scream them loud tonight, can you hear my voice this time?"_

She felt herself gain more control as the beat drew her body to dancing slightly as she sung both hands clinging to the microphone and her eyes still shut, due to this she didn't hear or feel the door open or the wards shift.

" _This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright song! My power's turned on! Starting right now I'll be strong! I'll play my fight song! And I don't really care if nobody else believes! 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me! A lot of fight left in me!"_

Jesse was still unaware of the audience that had gathered around her as her hands let go of the mircophone and lifted out to the sides above her head and magic danced at her finger tips making things dance around her to the beat of the music.

" _Like a small boat, on the ocean. Sending big waves, into motion. Like how a single word, can make a heart open. I might only have one match, but I can make an explosion,"_

Jesse took a death breath before punching the air in-front of her with her fist as she began the last verse of the song.

" _This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm alright song! My power's turned on! Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)! I'll play my fight song! And I don't really care if nobody else believes! 'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me!"_

Jesse took a deep breath again as images of Malcolm flooded her brain and she sung the last line remembering Magnus singing a lullaby to her when she was scared as a small child.

" _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me,"_

Jesse was startled when she heard clapping as the song ended and her magic flared up to ward her and her hands crackled in magic, but then she felt the presence of a familiar magic as it caressed her magic as siblings may hug to comfort one another. "That was a powerful song Petasan kecilku," Magnus said as Jesse let her magic fade and looked over at Magnus, Alec, Clary, Jace, Simon, Izzy and Raphael, a flush on her cheeks.

"Yeah I know. When I first heard it, it just reminded me of myself I guess," Jesse replied.

"How about we show them how it's done Petasan kecilku ?" Magnus asked.

"I would love that Manusia Ajaib," Jesse replied with a grin and Magnus rolled his eyes in good nature. "I know the perfect song as well!" she added before cunjuring up a kareokee machine and hooked it up to Magnus's, rarly used, T.V. Magnus grinned as the song started to play and he grabbed the hand held mircophone as his sister passed it to him and she detatched her own.

" _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night," Magnus started making Jesse grin. "A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night."_

Jesse grinned as she prepared to start siging the next verse with her brother.

" _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"_

They both then started to rap the next verse but everyone could tell that Jesse had the more powerful voice for it then Magnus as she was heard more clearly.

" _Tonight's the night, let's live it up. I got my money, let's spend it up. Go out and smash it like oh my God. Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off!"_

Magnus then put his arm down by his side to allow his sister to sing the next verse on her own.

" _I know that we'll have a ball. If we get down and go out and just lose it all. I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go. Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control!"_

The two siblings then started the rap once again.

" _Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov. Look at her dancing, just take it off. Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again!"_

Alec's mouth then ran dry for the next verse when he watched his boyfriend, and his sister, lower himself slightly to allow him to thrust his hips out in-front of him to the beat of the music and he could only imagine himself being ground against as Magnus did so.

" _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it. And do it and do it, let's live it up. And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it. Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it!"_

Alec was slightly relived, and disappointed, when the two stood up straight once more at the end of the verse to start back onto the next one, although it was Magnus singing on his own now.

" _Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"_

The siblings then once again returned to singing together.

" _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night."_

Jesse then took over once more for the next verse, although Magnus chimed in at the end of each line, and Magnus grinned at how care free his sister seemed, it reminded him of when they used to sing together when she was younger as a way to distract her as they trained, but to distract her in a way that made her comfortable to actually do her magic.

" _Tonight's the night (Hey! ) Let's live it up (Let's live it up) I got my money (My pay) Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)!"_

They then swapped and Magnus sung the main line and Jesse sung the part after it.

" _Go out and smash it (Smash it) Like oh my God (Like oh my God) Jump off that sofa (Come on!) Let's get, get off!"_

Even Alec was grinning now at how care free Magnus was, he hardly ever seemed this content. The siblings continued to sing as they had before.

" _Fill up my cup (Drink) Mazel Tov (L'chaim) Look at her dancing (Move it, move it) Just take it off!"_

" _Let's paint the town (Paint the town) We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down) Let's burn the roof! And then we'll do it again!"_

Alec's mouth ran dry as once again he watched Magnus lower himself to allow him to thrust his hips froward to the beat of the music of the next verse, along with Jesse of course but Alec only had eyes for Magnus.

" _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it! And do it and do it, let's live it up! And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it! Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it!"_

Everyone watched as the siblings slowly slid back up straight again for the next verse that Jesse took the lead on this time.

" _Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock) Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top) Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop) Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock)!"_

The two then started to sing together once more.

" _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday! Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday! Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say! Party every day, p-p-p-party every day!"_

Magnus then took the lead on the next verse, but they still sang together.

" _And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"_

Magnus then flung his arm around his sister's shoulder's as they finally sang the last verse.

" _A feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night, woohoo!"_

The siblings bowed together as their friends clapped for them and Jesse's face split into a large grin and she actually started to laugh along with her brother.

Then as she laid in her bed that night she thought to herself, that she finally found a place she was accepted that she had a new family now with her brother and his friends, and maybe one day soon they would see her as a friend as well. Those thoughts helped her drift off into a happy sleep with no night terrors.

* * *

Translations! (A/N I do apologise to anyone who is actually Indonesian or speaks the language I got all of this from Google translate, I know it isn't completely accurate!)

"That was a powerful song Petasan kecilku," = "That was a powerful song my little firecracker,"

"How about we show them how it's done Petasan kecilku ?" = "How about we show them how it's done my little firecracker?"

"I would love that Manusia Ajaib," = "I would love that Magic Man,"


	5. Edom

Jesse breathed heavily, she knew something was wrong. Magnus hadn't returned from his meeting with the Seelie queen and she couldn't sense his magic any more. It was as if she had disappeared. She needed to find him! She made herself a portal to Idris and threw herself though it and found herself inside a small house and found herself being yanked up and pinned to the wall with a serph blade at her neck, only for her attacker to relax when they realised who it was. "Jesse? Where's Magnus? What are you doing here?" the voice was Izzy and as she looked Jesse could also see Jace and Clary in the background, but there was no sign of Alec.

"I don't know where Magnus is! I can't feel his magic in New York any more. He and Raphael went to a summoning from the Seelie Queen and none of them have been seen since. I think something bad has happened!" Jesse said.

"You're right," Jace replied. "Luke went to the same meeting and he is missing as well. We think the Seelie Queen has formed an alliance with Sebastian. We all know that the Seelie's will always choose the winning side," he added.

"We need to find Magnus," Jesse said her voice shaking slightly, she couldn't loose her brother again, not now.

"If we find Sebastian we will find Magnus I promise," Jace said looking at Jesse, Jesse who had shown care and love to all, who had filled them all with laughter and a sense of belonging in these dark times.

 _Flashback_

 _Jace was standing on a bridge in a park close to Magnus's loft gazing out at the calm water trying not to think of the heavenly fire burning through his veins. He had almost burned Clary because he couldn't control it and he refused to let that happen. He knew there was no point hiding from Clary because he would have to face her eventually but he couldn't help himself, even the sight of her did things to him that he had never felt before and it terrified him. "Hiding again?" came a familiar voice from behind him and Jace was embarrassed when he jumped at the sound before turning around and seeing Jesse stood behind him._

" _What makes you think that?" Jace asked as he turned back around and lent himself against the railings once more._

" _The somber look on your face. And Clary texted me to ask if I had seen you," Jesse replied._

" _Of course she did," Jace said with a slightly humourless smile on his face._

" _You can't keep hiding from her Jace, it will only make it harder on you," Jesse said laying her hand on his and he jerked it away in fear that he would burn her to. "You wont hurt me Jace," Jesse soothed._

" _You can't know that. I almost burned Clary," Jace said backing away slightly._

" _The fact that you are freaking out about this speaks volumes," Jesse said turning towards Jace fully._

" _What do you mean?" Jace asked._

" _The more you care about not burning Clary, the more you think about it the easier it will become to control the heavenly fire around her until one day you will be able to control it," Jesse replied._

" _How can you be sure?" Jace asked._

" _From experience. When I was little and my Magic started lashing out because I was to young to control it I was terrified that I would hurt those I loved. Then one day I did, I was two at the time. I was being told off by my mother for something, I can't even remember what it was now, but I remember the rage building inside my tiny body and then it lashed out. It flung my mother across the room and knocked her out I was so scared that I fled to my room and wardered myself inside. I had hurt my mother, the person who had taken me in after my birth mother was disgusted by the sight of me when I was born. I was in there for three days before they finally contacted Magnus. Magnus used his connection to my magic to portal into my room, I was hiding under my bed as I had been for three days and when I saw him I begged him to go. I felt my magic lashing out around the room and making things brake and I could feel myself getting more and more scared that I was going to hurt Magnus. But he just sat himself on the bed and I scrambled out from under it and tried to find a way out but I knew I couldn't. I then looked over at Magnus and I knew that I would never allow my magic to hurt him no matter what and all of a sudden my magic settled. After that it became easier to control my magic, even when emotional. There were still a few injuries during this time but I got through it and now I can control it so much so that it hardly reacts even to high stress situations," Jesse said._

" _Are you saying that I need to hurt Clary in order to not hurt her?!" Jace demanded._

" _No, but the fear that you might hurt her and the will that you wont hurt her will allow you to control yourself around her," Jesse replied. Jace hung his head and chuckled._

" _You always know what to say don't you?" he asked._

" _I try," Jesse replied._

 _End of flashback_

"But how are we going to find Sebastian?" Izzy asked.

"We go to the Seelie Queen herself, she wont be able to lie and we will find a way to get to where ever Sebastian is and we will go from there," Jace replied and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Where are we?" Clary asked as she looked around, after her vision she was shaken up and could see the other's were as well.

"Edom," Jesse whispered before collapsing gasping in pain and everyone ran towards her but she flung her arm out to stop them. "Don't come any closer, my Demon blood is stronger here and is overpowering the rest of my body, I am taking on my demon form," she explained and they all watched as her eyes and teeth unglamoured and her ears slowly pointed and moved to the top of her head before turning the same brown colour as her hair until they resembled those of a cat. Her finger nails lengthened into claws and a tail sprouted from the bottom of her spine and wiped around. When the transformation ended she lay panting on the sand covered ground, and everyone could feel the power radiating from her. "I'm fine now," she said and she stood looking at everyone with her leather coat wiping around behind her and the horrid breeze tugging her hair she looked ready for battle.

"Wow," Jace managed to mutter.

"I am more powerful in thisrelm then any other, but Magnus, if he is here, will not be so lucky. My father believes me dead as did everyone else so he will not be able to sense my magic, but he will be able to sense Magnus's and he will be torturing Magnus to summon him and it will be making Magnus weak and ill. We need to find him soon," Jesse said and the fear in her eyes and in Alec's was what spurred the team into action and they started to move.

* * *

Jesse knew that Clary and Jace were hiding something, how Clary had managed to rein in the heavenly fire after Jace just exploded with it nobody knew. The two were obviously lying when they said they didn't know but had a plan to stop Sebastian and of course they asked everyone to trust them and they did. They had nothing else to go on, and they always trusted each other with their lives. "How are we going to even get to Sebastian?" Simon asked as they hid behind the sand dune over looking the building in-front of them that was being patrolled by the Endarkened. Jace began to explain his plan drawing it in the sand as he did so, but this just confused everyone as Jace wasn't the best at drawing and everything was oddly shaped.

"Well do you have a better plan?" Jace snapped.

"Actually I do. But it doesn't involve getting into the building as such, at least not for me. Sebastian still doesn't know I exist right? Well we could use that to our advantage. Because I am the daughter of a prince of hell I am technically a princess of hell. Sebastian only controls the demons because Lillith classed him as her son, but he isn't really her son. But I am the real thing, that means the demon's will always listen to me not him. I will follow you guys in glamoured so Sebastian can't see me. Once we get in we need to corner Sebastian and then I can call on the demon army," Jesse said.

"Are you sure that will work?" Alec asked.

"Absolutely," Jesse said.

"Well that's all well and good but that still isn't a plan about how to get into the building in the first place," Izzy pointed out.

"Well in Mundane movies and video games the hero's knock out some of the bad guys and steal their clothes before wearing them. They used the disguises to get into the bad guys lair," Simon said and it looked as though he was going to be veto'd before Jace spoke up.

"That's actually not a bad idea," he said and so it was agreed.

* * *

The battle ended with the team being split up. Jace and Clary raced after Sebastian while the rest went off to see if they could find any prisoner's. The group raced down the stairs that led to the dungeons, when all of a sudden Alec paused before taking off down the hall way leaving Izzy, Simon and Jesse to race after him. They skidded to a stop when they spotted Alec standing outside a cell door, none of them could see what was inside, but Jesse could sense something was wrong before watching Alec open the door with a rune.

Jesse pushed past Alec, Izzy and Simon as they all paused in the door way of the cell. She then froze at the sight, Like was filthy and frozen in place, in one corner there was a pile of ashes, ashes that could only belong to a dead vampire. Jesse sighed before waving her hand, the ashes were collected into a urn, which vanished once filled. "Rest in piece brave vampire," she muttered before looking away and freezing.

Alec was bent over a form laying on the floor, clothes torn and filthy. Jesse could see the top of a dark head of hair which was normally voluptuous in volume; but was now limp, greasy and sweaty.

Magnus was unconscious and Alec was trying to wake him whilst trying to brake the magic restraint cuffs around Magnus's wrists. Jesse shoved Alec out of the way and took the cuffs in hand before snapping the chain and then using her magic infused Stellie to open the cuffs. Magnus's hands fell limp to his sides, lifeless.

Jesse growled in agony before taking Magnus's face between her hands, "Anda tidur sekarang, tetapi Anda harus bangun. Sekarang bukan waktumu. Perkenankan saya menghalangi kehadiran ayah dari Anda dan semoga ia percaya Anda telah mati. Bangun Magnus Bane! Bangun dan bebas dari Asmodeus!" she chanted in Indonesiun, her hands glowed around Magnus's head where she gripped it and she lent down, her magic poruing from her mouth, she pressed her lips to Magnus's forehead in a quick kiss, a kiss of a sibling.

It felt like an eternity but soon the sickly look faded, not compleatly but it was a lot better and Magnus's eyes fluttered open, his glmour fallen due to his weakened state. "Apakah saya mati?" he whispered in a weak raspy voice as he looked into the eyes of his sister.

"Tidak, tukang sihir. Anda sangat hidup," Jesse replied trying not to cry at the sight of her brother.

"Bagaimana kamu menemukan saya? petasan kecilku," Magnus asked, confusion evident on his face and in his voice.

"Actually it was Alec, he led us straight to this cell," Jesse replied, switching to English so everyone else could understand her.

"Alexander? . . . is he here?" Magnus asked, also switching back to English, although with some dificulty.

"Yes," Jesse whispered in reply and moved aside to allow Alex to kneel beside Magnus's head.

"You came for me?" Magnus asked slowly as if he had forgotton how to speak English, and the supprise was evident in his voice; after all the couple had got into a huge fight about imortality before Alec had to go to Alicante.

"Of course I did. I told you before that I can't think stright when I'm not with you," Alec whispered in reply.

"Sorry to brake this up, but we still need to stop Sebastian," Izzy said, even though she didn't want to brake up the moment.

* * *

Jesse spilt from the group, glamouredinvisable, even though she didn't want to leave her brother's side as helent heavily on Alec as Alec used hisparabati rune to track where Jace, Clary and (hopefully) Sebastian were. Jesse stormed outside before using her magic to take out all of the Endarkened in sight beforeunglamouring herself. She raised her arms out to her sides with her palms facing upwards towards the sky and she tilted her head back her eyes wide and her tailwhiping around behind her. "Subjects of Edom come to me! Come to me for I am the rightful princess of Edom! The daughter of PrinceAsmodeous! Heed my call! For I need you, I need my subjects to follow the course toobay my everycomand!" Jesse yelled in the language of Edom, the language the demons understood. Soon swarms of the flying demons they had fought not long agoappered and were flying around her waiting to do her bidding and Jesse smirked, she could feel the power surging through her and she knew it was now or never.

* * *

Inside the throne room everyone was shouting at Clary not to take her seat on the throne, but watched in horror as she did, although they could tell she didn't want to and watched as Sebastian grinned before waving his hand and closing the protal leading from Edom to Idris, sealing them inside.

But before Sebastian could crow in his victory the room began to shake and everyone froze, including Sebastian. "What is that? What's going on?!" he asked, fury was evident upon his face and despiration and fury in his voice.

"Our secret weapon," Jace responded with a smirk as the door burst off of it's hinges and demons flooded the room and ebgan to attack the Endarkened who screamed and begged with Sebastian to help them, but he just watched on in shock and disgust. Some of the demons began circling the Shadowhunters, Magnus and Luke creating a shield to prevent Sebastian from causing any harm to them. Jesse then strode into the room looking all powerful and radiating more power then even Sebastian.

"Hello Jonathan. Sorry to crash the party but I do hate to see my friends manipulated and my subjects should not have to follow the orders of the likes of you. You who do not have any claim over this relm," Jesse hissed, shounding more and more feline the longer she stayed in her demon form.

"I do not understand!" Sebastian burst out in anger.

"Then perhaps you will understand this. I am Jessalin Lisa Randown-Bane! Daughter of the all powerful Prince Asmodeous! Those who inhabit this relm bow before me and my brother Magnus Bane!" Jesse said and nodded to Clary who drew back Heosphoros and stabbed it stright into Sebastian's chest who looked down at in supprise before the sword began to glow, glow with the heavinly fire and he threw his head back and screamed fire bursting from within him and a black smoke billowing from him which Jesse caged in a magical bubble before it took the form of Sebastian and collapsed dead beside the body of the Sebastian with the sword sticking out of him.

Jesse banished the demons with a wave of her hand before running towards Clary and Sebastian. "Why are there now two of them?" Simon asked slightly hysterical.

"That black smoke you saw leaving Sebastian's body through his wound was the demon engery living inside him," Jesse explained and everyone watched in shock as the Sebastian wtih the sword in him began to change his hair became wavy blonde, darker then Sebastians and more like that of Valentine. His eyes went from being black to ice blue, like Valentine. His face became softer more like Jocyln's had been. "He is now the Jonathan he should have been had Valantine not given him Demon blood as a featus," Jesse explained as the man turned his head weakily towards Jace and Clary.

"I am sorry for all I have done to you. I wish I had been able to over power the demon within me but the older I became the harder it became to contain him, until I could no longer contain him and he contained me," Jonathan whispered, blood spilling over his lips as he spoke.

"It's not your fault, you were never really even born," Clary whispered taking Jonathan's hand in hers, this had been the brother she had seen in her vision.

"I can heal him," Jesse whispered and everyone looked over to her in shock. "We have the real body of the thing that made the crimes. Jonathan Morgenstern never had a chance to live, the Clave can not blame him for this," Jesse explained.

"But I can," Jonathan replied, his voice weak.

"None of this was you," Jesse said before removing the sword with a sickening wet sound and Jonathan cried out in agony and blood flowed from the wound like a river. Jesse placed her hands onto his chest and began chanting in the language of Edom once more and everyone watched as the wound closed and the blood dried up and colour returned to Jonathan's face.

"Thank you. Thank you for allowing me a chance to live," Jonatahn whispered as he slowly sat up, supported by his sister's hand on his back.

"It's no problem," Jesse smiled, before flushing slightly when Jonathan smiled back at her.

"Now that you are Jonathan, can you even open the portal back to Idris?" Jace asked and Jonathan shook his head.

"No, even Sebastian would not have been able to re-open the portal if he were still alive," Jonathan replied.

"So we really are stuck here for the rest of our lives?" Simon asked glancing around.

"Well no," Jesse said. "I can open a portal back to Idris, it will sap alot of my magic and energy but I can do it and I can live," she added, the last part more for her brother's sake then anyone elses.

"No! I forbid it!" Magnus cried taking his sister by the arm and forcably turning her around to face him.

"We have no other way home Magnus, unless you wish tosumon our father and I know you don't," Jesse replied before stepping away from Magnus's and chanting, suddenly a portal opened and she watched as Clary and Jace helped Jonathan through it while Alechelpd Magnus, Izzy and Simon followed them leaving Luke to carry the dead body of Sebastian through next. Jesse grinned before following and closing the portal and collapsing into a dead faint on the other side, her brother screaming for her the last thing she heard.

* * *

Translations! (A/N I do apologise to anyone who is actually Indonesian or speaks the language I got all of this from Google translate, I know it isn't completely accurate!)

"Anda tidur sekarang, tetapi Anda harus bangun. Sekarang bukan waktumu. Perkenankan saya menghalangi kehadiran ayah dari Anda dan semoga ia percaya Anda telah mati. Bangun Magnus Bane! Bangun dan bebas dari Asmodeus!" = "You sleep now, but you have to wake up. Now is not your time. May I block our father's presence from you and may he belive you dead. Wake Magnus Bane! Wake up and get rid of Asmodeus!"

"Apakah saya mati?" = "Am I dead?"

"Tidak, tukang sihir. Anda sangat hidup," = No, magic man, you are very much alive,"

"Bagaimana kamu menemukan saya? petasan kecilku," = "How did you find me? My little firecracker,"

A/N- I always imagined that Sebastian and Jonathan were two people joined as one, sort of like multipal personality disorder, but that Sebastian was always the forefront and locking Jonathan away to watch what Sebastian did and not being able to stop it. I also imagined that Jonathan would look different from Sebastian but not so different that you couldn't tell they had once been the same person, even though Sebastian took his looks from another Shadowhunter.

I kind of imagine Jonathan like Tom Felton- /uploads/posts/2011-07/1309764271_article-2009443-0cc95b5800000578-978_


	6. Please Wake Up

Jesse groaned as the pain in her head become forefront to her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if they is what having a hangover felt like. It was then she heard muffled voice's all around her and she finally managed to settle on them after a sickening moment of spinning around them all. "What have the Clave decided to do?" that was Clary's voice.

"After being questioned with the soul sword it has been decided that I was not the one in control when the crimes were made by Sebastian and there fore all crimes will be placed upon Sebastian's body. I am to be trained again as a Shadowhunter and given a second chance to actually exist. I am now Jonathan Fairchild," that voice was Jonathan's it was much smoother then Jonathan's and much kinder, but it sounded old even to Jesse's ears even though the boy himself was only two years older then Clary.

"Well that's great!" Clary's voice again. "Where will you train?" she then asked.

"Well I was hoping that Alec would allow me to train at the New York Insititue once you all return, so that I can start to get to know my sister and her mismatched family more," Jonatahn replied.

"Oh so it has nothing to do with a certain Warlock then?" that was Jace's voice, he sounded more relaxed now like the weight of the world was no longer on his shoulders.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Jonathan replied.

"Sure you don't. You haven't left her side since they let you out of the crypt," Jace replied.

"She saved my life. She allowed me to exist to allow me to live not be locked in a body that was no longer my own and a mind that was no longer my own," Jonathan replied. "I owe her a life of gratatude," he added.

"She wouldn't except it," the soft voice of her brother sounded close to her head. He sounded tired to her ears and she frowned, or at least thought she did, she didn't like that sound in her usual carefree brother. She wanted to wake up and hug her.

"I just wish we knew what she did to make Simon a non-vampire," came Izzy's voice.

"I believe that whatever magic she cast she cast it on all of you," Magnus replied. "That is why she liturally depleated her magic to nearly nothing," he added.

'Oops she had really done that? Magnus would kill her when she woke up. Speaking of, why wasn't she?'

"Did brother Retta say when she would wake?" came a distinct female voice that Jesse knew from her childhood, it was Tessa Gray, the warlock she had lived with in the London Institute, the mother of her best friend James.

"No, he said her mind is resting as well as her magic replenishing. He said it could be days or even a year," Magnus replied.

"It's already been a week Magnus. She can't sleep for much longer surly," came Simon's voice.

"I wish I could say Shermon. But I can not," Magnus replied.

"It's Simon," came a crokey unused voice and Jesse startled when she realised it had been her own. Suddenly she heard a flurry of activity and several voices speaking at once until there was only silence as her brother's magic flowed around the room.

"Jesse can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?" came her brother's concerned voice.

"I can't Magnus, to tired," came Jesse's weak voice and then blackness clouded her vision once again.

* * *

The second time Jesse came into awareness it was to someone bathing her face and signing her a lullaby, a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a small child and having nightmares. But she recognised the voice as belonging to Tessa. "Black is for hunting through the night. For death and mourning the colour is white. Gold for a bride in her wedding gown. And red to call the enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn. Blue banners for when the lost return. Flame for the birth of Nephilim, and to wash away our sins. Grey for knowledge best untold. Bone for those who don't grow old. Saffron lights the victory march. Green to mend out broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers. And bronze to summon wicked powers," Tessa sang as she washed. It was an old Shadowhunter lullaby and it warmed Jesse's heart that Tessa would sing it for her when Tessa herself was only half Shadowhunter and mainly a warlock. Tessa then began to sing another song, a song Tessa used to sing to James when he was upset. It was a mundane lullaby that Tessa had heard her Aunt sing to her, what she had assumed had been her, brother. "Sleep my baby on my bosom. Warm and cozy will it prove. Round thee mother's arms are folding. In her heart a mother's love.  
There shall no one come to harm thee. Naught shall ever break thy rest. Sleep my darling babe in quiet. Sleep on mother's gentle breast," Tessa then hummed the next verse and Jesse found herself wanting to since the fourth verse.

"Do the angels smile in heaven. When thy happy smile they see? Dost thou on them smile while slumb'ring. On my bosom peacefully," she croaked and Tessa stood stock still.

"Jesse? Can you open your eyes for me?" Tessa asked cupping Jesse's cheek.

"Where's Magnus?" Jesse croaked not opening her eyes.

"He's sleeping," Tessa replied.

"Oh," Jesse replied before everything went black once more.

* * *

Jesse soon became aware of her brother's presence beside her, his magic was soothing even when he wasn't actually casting magic and it made her smile as she felt her magic reach out to dance with it. She felt stronger and managed to force her eyes to open for the first time, but she regretted it as the light pierced her retinas. "Serang itu!" she cursed in a croaky voice once more.

"Jesse?" Magnus asked before she felt a wave of magic over her. "It's OK petasan kecilku, the lights are dimmed," Magnus soothed adn Jesse slowly opened her eyes once again and realised the lights weren't blinding her anymore. She turned her head to the side and her eyes laid on her brother. Gone was the sickly look on his face and back was his bright coloured face and his hair was back into his mowhawk style and his face covered in it's usual makeup.

"Hay Mags, whats up?" Jesse croaked smiling at her brother. Then she felt his magic wash over her and her throat didn't feel so dry and scratchy anymore.

"Only you would say that after being unconcious for two weeks," Magnus said worry clear in his voice.

"Is that all it's been? Hugh it felt longer," Jesse replied as she sat herself up.

"Beg pardon?" Magnus said shock on his face.

"When I lived with Malcolm I wasunconcious for about six weeks after I made him angry. I wasfourty eight at the time," Jesse said, she hated the sad look in her brother's eyes and reached over for him and heclamboured up into the bed with her and pulled her into his arms and the siblings hugged tightly.

* * *

"When's the victory party?" Jesse asked as Magnus's helped her into her room at the Lightwood house where they were staying until she was up on her feet properly and they could portal back to New York.

"We aren't even thinking about one until you are back on your feet," Magnus mumbled.

"Magnus, you don't have to babysit me. I know you feel like you have let me down and most importantly I know you feel you have let Rapheal down, but you haven't. Rapheal is with his family agian, he is back with Rosa, it's all he's ever wanted," Jesse soothed and Magnus refused to look at her, because he knew she was right. "Don't push away those you love in fear Magnus. You need to talk to Alec. In-fact I need to talk to all of them. There was a side effect to the portal I opened that effects them all and they need to know."

"I will let them know. See if they can all come for dinner tonight," Magnus suggested.

"Agreed," Jesse nodded.

* * *

Later that night Jesse was once again back on her feet and had styled her hair, spiking it up as much as she could so she had that 'just rolled out of bed' look and dressed herself in a pair of loose black tracksuit bottoms and a plain burgondy longsleeved t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of black socks and her favourite black Doc Martin boots that Magnus and proteled over from the loft.

Once she was dressed she strolled down the stairs and into the Lightwood kitchen, no body was there as Maryse had gone back to New York and Robert was staying with his lover. Alec and Magnus were out sorting out their problems, Jace and Clary were wandering around Idris with Jonathan, or as Jesse called him Jo, to get to know the city. Izzy and Simon were off somewhere with Luke so that left Jesse on her own. She grinned when she realised this before flaring her magic around her fingers and she started dancing making the cookware and food dancing around behind her as she prepared a meal for the gang, this gang consisted of herslef, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary, Jace, Luke and Jonathan. She desided to make cheesy garlic bread for a starter with Lasange and a fresh salad for the main and following that with a light and fluffy chocolate mousse.

As the food began to prepare itself Jesse took out her phone and began playing some Mundane music that she danced along to.

Of course she was so into her little world she didn't hear the door opening and closing and the footsteps heading her way until she heard stiffled laughter. She turned around but didn't stop the magic swirling around her or stop her dancing and music. She grinned when she found her brother adn friends all standing in the door way with Jace recording what was happening with his phone. "Hay guys! Dinner's almost ready," she grinned so everyone took the hint and went to wash up while Magnus used his magic to lay the table and recived a kiss on the cheek from his sister for his work before he to went to wash up.

Soon the group was all sat around the table enjoying the food Jesse had prepared and laughing with each other and joking with each other, it was the most relaxed any of them had been for the last few months. Finally Jesse knew she couldn't delay it any longer and cleared her throat and waited for everyone to be looking at her. "Well I know you're all dying to know what Magnus meant when I said I had to talk to you all about a side effect of the portal that effected you all. Well the effect is a massive change and I can change it back if you choose to do so," Jesse said.

"What is it?" Johnathan asked, obvioisly concerned, he and Jesse had grown close in the three days Jesse had to remain in hospital after she woke up from her coma.

"The type of portal I had to open to return us here would kill anyone that was mortal. I used Simon's vamipre imortality to strangthen myself before then making all of you imortal to allow you to pass through the portal alive," Jesse said and she waited for this to sink in.

"So you're saying we're all imoratal," Jace said.

"Yes I am saying you are allimortal," Jesserepsonded.

* * *

Translations! (A/N I do apologise to anyone who is actually Indonesian or speaks the language I got all of this from Google translate, I know it isn't completely accurate!)

"Serang itu!" = "Bugger it!" "It's OK petasan keciku, the lights are dimmed," = "It's OK my little firecracker, the lights are dimmed,"


	7. New Names

"This is huge! There has never been an immortal Shadowhunter. Except for Brother Zachariah, who Clary somehow managed to change back into a Shadowhunter from being a Silent Brother," Jace said.

"It shouldn't be possible," Magnus said his eyes wide as he looked between his sister and his boyfriend.

"Because my power was almost tripled being in Edom it was possible for me to do it. I ended the lives of many demons to heighten my power and removing Simon's vampireism helped as well. If I hadn't done it it would have killed you all," Jesse replied.

"So the reason your magic was so drained, and you almost died, was because you made us immortal to get us home?" Alec asked in shock.

"Erm. . . yes?" Jesse asked, she wasn't liking the looks her brother was giving her and she knew she was in for a lecture from him, but the looks of shock and unsuredness on the others' faces that worried her the most.

"I think we all need some time to think this over," Luke said diplomatically and everyone agreed so as soon as they finished desert they all dispersed and Magnus used his magic to clean the dishes while glaring at his sister who grinned worriedly at him before bolting from the room and warding her bedroom shut against Magnus specifically, she was in trouble and she knew it.

* * *

The next day everyone returned and they all agreed that they would keep their immortality and tried to find a way to thank Jesse for the wondrous gift she had bestowed upon them, but she refused to listen, she explained to them that they would age normally until they were twenty-five and then they would stop ageing completely. They had also been cleared to return to New York so Magnus opened a portal directly into the New York institute, Luke took of straight away to find Maia and the rest of his pack, although they were Maia's pack now. Jace and Clary left to show Jonathan around and find him a room and Alec went to find his mother after kissing Magnus's good bye. Simon and Izzy decided to go to the training room to get Simon prepared for his Assending ceremony. Which left Magnus and Jesse alone. "Shall we go home?" Magnus asked looking over at his little sister.

"Sure," Jesse smiled and the twoportaled to the loft.

* * *

A week later everyone was at the loft, it had been a stress full week trying to regain all those partnerships they had lost due to the dark war. Lily had agreed to become the head of the New York vampire clan and she was more then happy to be the representative when Alec called the next meeting. But several demon attacks had kept them all busy for the last week along with training for Clary, Jonathan and Simon tensions had been high all around and it would seem that tonight it was going to over flow.

Jesse just sat watching what was unfolding, Jonathan and Jace were arguing again about something to do with Clary and Magnus had had enough it would seem. "That's enough Jonathan!' Magnus snapped at Jace when he had said something about Alec.

"That's not my name!" Jace shouted and everyone stopped and turned towards Jace. "Jonathan was the name given to me by Valentine, a name the same as his sons so that there was no definition between us, so no one knew I was a Herondale. I was never named not really. I'm not really a person am I? I'm a shadow of a person," Jace said tears falling down his cheeks.

"And do you think I want to be reminded of who I am? I hate Sebastian and I hate what Jonathan means to my family," Jonathan said tears also falling down his face. "My mother hated me for what I was and my father didn't care for me, he kept me locked up in the cellar all of my life trying to get me to be the best soldier he could. He hadn't even allowed my mother to name me, he named me and I hate it just as much as you do," he added brokenly.

"Why don't we change your names?" Jesse asked and everyone turned to her in surprise. "That way you would be able to start leaving the past behind you. You could both start to become the people you want to. After all time is now on your side," Jesse said referring to the fact that she had had to make them all immortale to be able to portal them home from Edom without the help of her and Magnus's father.

"Where would we start? Hmm? Tell me that!" Jace snapped, but Jesse just let it roll off of her, she knew Jace wasn't really angry with her and this was just a defence mechanism.

"James. That could be your name, you remind me much of James and his father Will. They were good people who often made the wrong choices for the right reasons. They sequestrated themselves away from people to prevent their family and friends from becoming hurt, regardless of if it hurt them in the process. Yes I think it suits you. James Cael Herondale, and your initials are still J.C so you can still be Jace, you're still the same person Jace but just with a new identity," Jesse suggested.

"James Cael Herondale. . . I like it but why Cael?" Jace asked confused.

"You were born at the end of June correct? Which means your star sign is Cancer. . . it's a mundane thing just go with it. Well the Angel of the star sign cancer is called Cael," Jesse replied.

"I think it suits you," Clary smiled and hugged her boyfriend who was taking deep breaths but soon he smiled to.

"I like it to. Thank you Jesse," Jace said.

"You're welcome," Jesse smiled.

"But what about me?" Sebastian asked quietly not looking up from the floor and the tension in his shoulder's made him look so small and vulnerable.

"I know the perfect name for you," Jesse smiled before standing up and standing next to the blonde hair and blue eyes that would never have lived if not for Jesse. "Your ancestors on your mother's side were not always decent people it's true but there were few whom were. One of those people was Matthew Fairchild, he was a friend of mine along with James. We trained together for a time and he was a good man like his mother, he was much older then James and myself and often took up the role of older brother to protect us. You look much like him, but with blonde hair instead of the red he inherited from his father. Matthew also had a brother names Charlus, named after his mother of course. He was more like his father, he loved to invent things but he still had the passion of his brother and mother as well. They were both great people and so will you be once you separate yourself from Jonathan and Sebastian. Yes I think Matthew Charlus Fairchild is the perfect name for you," Jesse smiled.

'You really think so?" Jonathan. . . now known as Matthew asked.

"I wouldn't have suggested it other wise would I? Matt," Jesse said with a grin and Matt grinned back, he was liking his new name more and more.

"Do you think mother would have liked it?" Matt asked looking over at Luke and Clary.

"Your mother would have loved it. She never wanted to call you Jonathan, she said the name was used to much in Shadowhunter society but Valentine insisted, saying the name held power. Eventually she gave in and gave you the middle name Christopher as it seemed to go best with your first name, but she always wanted to name you after one of your ancestors and now you are," Luke said with a smile and Matt smiled back.

Both himself and Jace felt that for once they were their own people, they had their own names their own identity and now they could begin to move forward from what had happened to them, to all of them and maybe even fall in love.


End file.
